Mais je suis un Malfoy
by Aramiel
Summary: Azakban. Un nom qui fait frissonner tout les sorciers. Mais combien d'entre eux savent ?


**Titre** : _Mais je suis un Malfoy._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués, les lieux cités sont issus de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé** : Azkaban. Un nom qui fait frissonner tout les sorciers. Mais combien d'entre eux savent ?

**Mais je suis un Malfoy**

_Azkaban._

Prison de pierre située en pleine mer du nord, près de la Bulgarie, mais en comparaison si loin de la terre, reculée de tout.

La simple évocation de ce mot, de ce simple nom fait frissonner des pieds à la tête tout les sorciers du monde, les fait se taire d'une traite, les fait se tendre de tout leur corps. Mais combien d'entre eux savent réellement ce qui se passe entre les murs froids. Combien d'entre eux savent ce que c'est que d'être enfermé près de vingt deux heures par jours dans une cellule de moins de dix mètres carrés ? Combien savent ce que c'est de ne plus être un humain, et a peine une chose ou un animal, juste un numéro ?

Presque aucun. Une personne sur deux cent peut être, à la limite.

_Mais je suis un Malfoy._

Je sais ce que c'est que d'être enfermé durant ce laps de temps. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être épié tous les jours, toutes les heures et toutes les minutes de votre peine, quoi que vous fassiez. De votre sommeil où chaque jour vous priez de vous en tirez, a l'exécution de vos plus bas besoins dans votre cellule. Au début, vous gardez une once de pudeur, guettant les meilleures heures pour faire ces choses, mais vous abandonnez bien vite, et vous vous habituez aux regards braqués incessamment sur votre personne. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être observé, violé du regard partout ou vous allez : au réfectoire, sous les huées trop bruyantes des autres prisonniers et dans les douches communes, où vous subissez les regards et remarques grivoises de vos compagnons de route. Ces regards qui vous violent sans aucun attouchement tellement ils sont sales et pervers. Mais vous vous habituez peu à peu. Mais combien d'entre eux savent ce que c'est d'être frappé sans aucune raison par les gêoliers, ces cracmols, qui vous font par là regretter leur propre statut, leur infériorité, leur inutilité, sous les acclamations jouasses et sanglantes des autres occupants de la prison. _Car moi, je suis un Malfoy_. Mais parmi eux, combien sait ce que c'est d'être abusé chaque soir, ou journée par plusieurs personnes dans presque tout les endroits du bâtiments parfois sous les yeux plus que pervers des autres, autant prisonniers que surveillants parce qu'ils se croient tout permis en l'absence des détraqueurs ? D'entendre inlassablement les gémissements rauques de vos bourreaux lorsqu'ils s'enfoncent en vous, vous meurtrissant physiquement et psychologiquement ? Au début, dans la fougue de votre jeunesse, vous criez, vous vous débattez, bous osez parfois même frapper. Mais vous comprenez rapidement, soit par vous-même, soit par des coups encore plus puissants que les vôtres que c'est inutile, vous n'êtes plus qu'un objet à ce moment là. Une sorte de poupée gonflable vivante, mais au moins l'objet sexuel, il le respecterait lui. _Mais je suis un Malfoy._

Combien d'entre eux savent aussi ce que c'est de supporter le bruit de l'incessante houle plus violente que le jour précédent, mais moins que celui qui allait venir et l'odeur brute et constante des embruns marins glacés ? Cette odeur qui obstrue tout vos sens, jusqu'au goût, qui rend infâme la nourriture déjà peu ragoûtante, sorte de purée grisâtre que l'on vous fait ingurgiter de force tout les jours, deux fois si vous êtes chanceux, et si vous n'acceptez pas votre ration, on vous la jette a la figure, ou vous être privé de « nourriture » les deux ou trois jours suivants. Combien d'entre eux savent ? Peu.

Pourtant, quand vous sortez de votre cellule, quand vous croyez avoir une chance de renouveau après avoir purger votre peine, ils vous crachent dessus autant verbalement que physiquement, vous traitent comme inférieur à eux alors qu'en peu de temps, vous avez sombré dans un enfer pire que la guerre, la grande guerre comme ils se plaisent à l'appeler, fut. De votre côté, vous ne savez plus quoi faire, vous aviez tant espéré que vous pouviez recommencé une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ dans ce monde qui vous rejette brutalement. Pourtant, vous être blanchi aux yeux de la loi._ Mais je suis un Malfoy._

Je suis donc fils de mangemort, par la même mangemort alors que je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'avoir une marque infâmante sur l'avant bras et de servir un homme, demi homme aussi puissant soit il. Je dois payer les erreurs de ma famille, la corruption qu'elle a propagé, la terreur et le respect qu'elle a su instaurer parmi le monde magique. _Je suis un Malfoy_, le dernier qui plus est. J'ai payé pour ma famille, de mon corps, de ma santé mentale et physique, de mon intégrité. J'ai reçu une peine de presque dix ans d'enfermement dans ce bâtiment perdu et glacé. J'en avais dix huit à l'époque. J'ai vu leurs yeux pervers et sadique, tous plus fiers les uns que les autres d'enfin pouvoir punir un Malfoy, le plus faible et le plus jeune, pour des crimes que je n'avais pas commis. Mascarade de procès, juste un assouvissement vicieux d'esprit délabré par une guerre à laquelle ils n'avaient même pas participé. Mais ils ne savent pas qu'un Malfoy n'a aucun traitement de faveur dans ce genre de lieux. Il a même un traitement plus vicié que les autres. Les faux-culs.

Une proie dans un enclos de prédateurs, un enclos de fous. Tous ou presque avaient quelque chose contre mon père ou grand père, c'est pour dire. _Mais je suis un Malfoy_, tant pis si je ne suis pas le bon. Je devrais payer pour leurs fautes, en nature le plus souvent. Au début, on vous isole, on vous « préserve », mais ils vous nargue en petit regroupement de salauds qu'ils sont, on rit de vous, on vous guette, mais on ne vous touche pas. Pas encore. On vous scrute, épie, dévore du regard, sonde, explore. Mais pas d'attouchements. On peut vous laisser comme ça un an, voire deux. _Mais je suis un Malfoy_. Ce jeu a duré à peine six mois.

Ca commence par de petits frôlements, sur les épaules, les cheveux devenus crasseux. Puis après des caresses appuyées et dérangeantes sur la chute de reins pendant les douches communes, les fesses, les cuisses. Et les endroits où vous ne vouliez absolument pas qu'ils vous touchent. Ils vous volent impudemment votre dignité. Les remarques grivoises qui vont avec. Puis ça empire. Jusqu'au viol. Vous n'êtes plus qu'une putain, une chienne après ça. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vous ravalez votre fierté et vous subissez. Vous attendez que tout finisse, pour essayer de pleurer, de vous vider, de vous soigner. Les pleurs ne passent plus vos paupières, les sanglots ne font plus sursauter vos épaules après une seule semaine de traitement. Chaque endroit du bâtiment vous rappelle les sévices subits la veille, ou l'avant-veille. Un jeu s'installe dans votre esprit meurtri et tordu : « Ou allaient-ils vous prendre ce soir ? » La question tourne chaque jour. Vous vous laisser détruire, passif face à ce qui vous dépasse. Vous levez toujours vos yeux vides sur le plafond miteux, pour ne pas croiser le visage en extase de ces sales bourreaux. Vous tentez vainement de prier un dieu qui vous a abandonné aux portes de l'enfer humain. Vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes. Vous ne vous vous considérez même plus comme un être humain. A peine un objet. Même pas un animal.

_Mais je suis un Malfoy._

Pendant huit ans, j'ai résisté, en ne donnant pas la satisfaction de ma mort. Ils en auraient profité pour me toucher encore plus. Mais cela attire encore plus les sévices verbales et physiques. Vous regrettez même les détraqueurs. Les priant des revenir comme un pratiquant prit son dieu d'un miracle. _Mais je suis un Malfoy_. Encore moins de miracle pour moi.

Combien d'entre vous se disent que tout va mieux une fois sorti ? Tous.

Pourtant, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. J'ai subit les crachats. Car revoir le ciel bleu ou gris, le bruissement des feuilles. C'est une délivrance. Vos sens reviennent peu à peu, mais les souvenirs restent. Et tous les remémorent. Les livres sur la guerre, les interviews des héros vrais et présumés. Les récits des procès où tous clament leur joie a voir enfermés des innocents, parfois, et les vrais mangemorts ou espion, trop peu. Ma famille ? Je suis un Malfoy. Elle est morte ou disparue ma famille. Mes amis m'ont oublié, ou eux aussi ils sont enfermés. Mais c'était moi qui subissais à leur place les sévices réservés aux « petits nouveaux ». Dehors, on vous dénigre, insulte, crache dessus, piétine, snobe, tourne le dos. Vous regrettez pendant de longs moments la prison glaciale. Mais dans ces moments là, il m'a suffit de respirer l'odeur absente des embruns, le bruit absent de la houle et des rugissement des prisonniers, de voir le vrai monde pour me ressaisir. J'ai attenté à ma vie. Beaucoup de fois lors de ces longs moments. Mais l'ivresse d'un nouveau monde m'a gardé en vie. Piètre vie. Lorsque vous croisez un miroir, vous le fuyez. Avec votre apparence décharnée, fantomatique, hanté, faiblarde. Vous vous fuyez. Vous fuyez la réalité qui n'est finalement plus la vôtre.  
_Mais je suis un Malfoy_. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'enfoncer encore plus, mais pour m'aider cette fois. Même si ce quelqu'un doit être mon pire ennemi durant mes années de collège. Car cette personne vous connaît mieux que vous-même, et sait appuyé là ou ça fait mal afin de mieux vous relevez. Le pire, c'est que cette personne y arrive, facilement, trop facilement en plus. Vous devez un jour ouvrir les yeux pour voir que cette réalité peut être la vôtre, en compagnie de votre détestée nemésis. Mais cela prend du temps. Du temps pour refaire confiance. Pour laisser quelqu'un vous touchez. Pour laisser quelqu'un vous approchez, vous parlez. Pour vous affrontez en face d'un miroir. Pour affronter de nouveau ce monde trop grand pour vous. Pour recollez votre âme brisée. Pour vous reconstruire une vie. Pour passez outre vos souvenirs. Mais surtout pour les racontez. Pour réapprendre a vivre. Boire. Manger. Marcher. Cela dure plus longtemps qu'ont duré vos sévices.

_Mais je suis un Malfoy_. Une personne fière. Un être qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, a part dans certains cas. Mais un Malfoy réapprend à se faire respecter. Et il fait payer. _Mais cette fois, je suis le dernier Malfoy_. Alors je décide d'être épaulé, aidé. Pour mieux me venger.

Préambule.

_Une autre réalité. Azkaban, prison pour sorcier._

_Par **Draco Malfoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Premier essai de mon cru. Verdict ?_


End file.
